1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for managing a direct memory access (‘DMA’) injection first-in-first-out (‘FIFO’) messaging queue in a parallel computer.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Modern computing systems may include a plurality of compute nodes. An application executing on a particular compute node may attempt to send a message to an application executing on another compute node by inserting a message into a messaging queue. Entries in the messaging queue, however, may not be removed from the messaging queue until after the message has been sent in spite of the fact that the application that makes use of the messaging queue plays no role in actually transmitting the message between compute nodes.